Missing: Johnny Gat
by mindofgeekness
Summary: Jessica Jane (JJ to some, The Boss to most people) was going off kilter. Saints style. She missed her partner in crime, Johnny Gat, in more ways than she'd care to admit. But when she does admit it, well let's just say that Pierce won't want to play pool anytime soon... NSFW. MUCH explicit language/sexual references. Defo MA.


**Missing: Johnny Gat.**

"Ungh- fff-"

"Shut up!"

The leather fringe cracked across the bare, sculpted chest of the nobody on her bed, already streaked red from the cat o' nine tails she was wielding.

"I told you-"

 _*crack*_

"-to SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Mhmm-" he nodded, pulling hard on the material shackles tying him to the bed.

JJ smirked and straddled him.

"Now…" she whispered, tracing the tassels lightly over his stiff, dancing cock, causing him to buck up off the bed,

"I'm going to fuck you…" she laid the cat o' nine on his chest, "I'ma slide down onto this big dick of yours," her thumb pushed against his moist head and he whimpered, "and if that cat falls, I _will_ punish you..."

She dug the barrel of one of her twin 45.'s into his inner thigh and he constricted into the bed,

"and not in a way you'll enjoy. Understand?"

He groaned against the silk tie he was gagged with, nodding furiously, practically salivating at her words, tugging at the bindings that were stopping him from touching her.

"Damn straight."

She sat upright and rolled her hips down, rubbing her naked sex along him.

He groaned, biting down on his gag; his eyes furiously drinking in the sight of her as she unhooked her basque, letting it fall, bearing her ample chest and leaving her stark naked on top of him. She was stunning by anyone's standards. Her full lips were a rosy pink that matched the flush in her cheeks. Long black lashes fanned around her piercing lilac eyes, and sleek black hair fell down over her shoulders.

Rising up on her knees, she felt his cock spring up between her things and she stroked down his shaft, squeezing at his base. She smiled at his bodies jolting reaction to her touch.

Leaning over to the side table she plucked her joint from the rather full ashtray. Bringing it up to her lips she closed her eyes and inhaled it's tangy herbal flavours. The smoke swirled around her senses, her mind fogging slightly as her breath sat, hitched in her chest...before she slowly, purposefully exhaled into the face of her shackled companion.

His head whipped back into the pillow as she inhaled once more and slid down onto him, pushing her hips down and clamping him between her thighs…

"The next thing he probably remembers is Pierce's face as he bust through the door hoping for a hooker, man I'd have loved to have seen that meeting!"

She grinned and shook her head. Tapping the joint on the edge of the brimming ashtray, she took a long drag.

"Was that really evil of me? Remind me to hire him an actual hooker later to make up for it."

"Boss, you're gonna get a rep you know that, right?! You know, the slutty kind that I used to have?"

"Well shit me, Judge Shaundi. I'm sorry for wanting to get some. Jeez I'll just go hand myself in at the fucking church shall I?"

"That's-" she groaned and took the joint from JJ, "not what I meant. I'm not frowning on you or judging you, I just-" she took a drag on the joint, "I worry about you Boss. Since Johnny-"

"Fuck! What is it with everyone worrying about _me_?! It's you fucking falling apart not me! I'm fucking fine! For fucks sake!"

JJ got up and marched around the Penthouse balcony, pulling out another pre-rolled joint as she did so and sparking it up.

"Thanks Boss," Shaundi huffed and slouched back onto the sofa.

"Oh, come on, don't be a touchy little bitch. Everyone saw it, you went nuts there for a while Shaun. Hell, even _I_ worried about you. And I don't worry."

JJ came round and sat down next to Shaundi, passing her the freshly lit joint, Shaundi swapped out her half with her and smiled slightly.

"I know I did, I went- ah, nuts." She laughed at herself and took a drag on the joint.

JJ lay back and blew a smoke ring out before breaking it with her fingers.

"You've gone all kinds of crazy since we took the city though Boss. I mean, shooting up Angels gym? Was that really needed?"

"God yes. That place was a shit shack, I improved it with those bullets."

"And now your fucking anything with a pulse. Come on, I know you, and this isn't you! Tying up wannabes and fucking their brains out…seriously, _so not you_."

JJ rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"It's been over a year Boss and- shit" Shaundi shook her head to herself, "it's kinda obvious that he's gone. We all hoped, OK? We all wanted him to shoot through the door to the Pent and holler at us for throwing fucking hoeski parties, but -"

"He never did," JJ finished quietly.

"No."

They sat in silence, the tips of their joints glowing, staring up at the light polluted sky.

JJ loved smoking on the Penthouse's balcony, two kinds of high rolled into one.

She loved this building. The Pent was by far her favourite of the Saints strongholds in their new city. She didn't like the city itself so much, well, maybe more so now they owned it, but it had stolen the one solid thing in her liquid life. It had stolen her best friend; her rock; her partner in crime. It had stolen Johnny Gat.

And for that she'd be happy to leave Steelport to rot any day. Hell, she'd even blow it up if they asked nicely.

* * *

 **18 MONTHS LATER**

"Johnny Gat is the oldest friend I have and the baddest motherfucker I know. I mourned him once when I thought Philippe Loren had taken him out, now that I know he's alive, I'd walk through hell to bring him back!"

JJ stormed from the cockpit, punching Daisy the Doll out of her seat as she passed.

Shaundi cursed under her breath as she stood and picked up the slightly limp pleasure doll from the floor.

"There ya go D, back in charge," she stuffed the doll back into one of the bucket seats of the cockpit and turned to see Kinzie giving her the _death stare_.

"Kinz, come on, we know the risk K?"

"No Shaundi, I don't think you do! As soon as I tap _this ship_ into the simulation, Zinyak and his fugly crew will know _exactly_ where we are. Do. You. Hear. Me?!"

Kinzie's arms flailed around in a sure sign of her irritation.

"Yes. I. Hear. You. And don't talk to me like I'm an idiot," Shaundi contemplated for a second, "unless I ask you to."

Kinzie rolled her eyes and huffed.

"And do not roll your eyes at me. I love you Kinz, I do. But _you_ listen to _me_. The Boss, she- well, she's _never_ gotten over losing Johnny, I mean none of us have, but with her- it's something else" she shook her head, "It's all been a big fucking front. First it was screwing the population of Steelport, drinking, smoking and random homicides. Now it's curing cancer and Sangria Thursdays. But all of it, it's all a fucking show for the crew, for the fucking world."

Shaundi sighed, "she'll never admit it to anyone, and definitely not to herself. She thinks it makes her weak, and you know how the Boss is? She's gotta be seen to be mean. But she never got over it, never even tried to deal with it. And now…"

"And now he's back and we're going to put the last humans alive at risk to save him?!"

"Yeah, and unless you want Boss lady to take _us_ out instead of Zinyak, because believe me _she will_ , we need to rescue Johnny. She _needs_ Johnny. More than she knows, stupid blind-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying..? Were they-?" Kinzie arched her eyebrow quizzically.

"No. Shockingly. But, and this is between you and me, she's kinda always regretted that they weren't. I don't know, maybe the friend zone thing? Or maybe she thought he was still hooked on Aisha."

Shaundi shrugged, "anyways, shut up about this K? We need to let her do this."

Kinzie folded her arms and frowned, "Fine. But when Zinyak rolls up and blows down the door I'll remind you that we did it all _for love._ "

She made a mushy-kissy face at Shaundi, who giggled at her.

"Thanks Kinz, and please don't tell her I called her stupid, she'll fucking kill me."

"Can't promise anything."

 _*schunk*_

The Zin's blood spurted out as the blade sliced straight through the back of it's skull and into the floor beneath it's down-turned face.

Johnny reached down and picked up his trademark Oakley's, recently worn by the now very dead alien between his feet.

JJ couldn't help but notice he was butt naked.

"Fuck. Yes."

* * *

It was him. He was back. Johnny fucking Gat wasn't fucking dead.

JJ was pacing around her room, as much as she could, as her room was basically a storage closet with a mattress and a number of cushiony-type things. The pale blue lighting that filtered through the ship shimmered all over, giving it a bit of a weird alien brothel feel. It was kinda pretty, but nowhere near her Presidential suites at the White CRIB. Man, she missed the White CRIB. And the rest of planet Earth, obviously.

She slumped down onto the cushions and wished she was in the Simulation; she could smoke in the Sim, drink too. And fucking hell did she need both right now.

Her mind returned to the one topic it had been stuck on since they found out he was alive... Johnny Gat. Only now he was here. On the ship. _Right next door._

She'd never wanted to let herself believe he was dead, but as the years rolled on there was little else to think. It hadn't occurred to her that he'd been abducted by aliens. But then again, why the fuck would it have?!

She'd always blamed herself for his death; leaving him on Loren's jet. She should have gone back for him. No Saint left behind, right? _Wrong_. She'd jumped out of that jet just like he'd told her to do. Anyone else and she'd have shot them for being a dumb fucker, but Johnny? No way. He was a mean motherfucker and had zero problems taking care of himself, whatever the situation.

Well, except this one time when a fucking alien appeared and zapped him away.

She sighed and rolled some of the dubious blue alien plant life that Ben had decided was smoke-able into a joint and lit it up with her trusty Saints Flow lighter. Taking a long drag, she fingered the lighter sentimentaly. While she had been crashing through Zinyak's ship in Kinzie's killbot, JJ had found a cache of the crew's belongings. Only what they had been abducted with, but still, it was something.

She took another drag and lay back, closing her eyes. Alien weed was _weird_. Her brain had bubbles in it. Blue ones that popped if she looked at them with her mind's eye...

"For fucks sake, are you smoking that blue shit again Boss?! What the fuck have I told you?!"

Kinzie's voice screeched into her room. JJ bolted upright, eyes scouring the room.

"What the fuck Kinz?! Have you got me _bugged?!_ "

"No of course not. But I do have the ship's controls in front of me and they're going schizoid over you smoking that alien plant shit. _Again!_ PUT-IT-OUT!"

JJ sucked in another quick toke before leaning over and dabbing out the alien joint.

"Fine _Mom_ , it's out."

"Thank you."

"Fuck you."

"I heard that."

"I don't care," JJ sang back.

She fell back onto her cushion pile and screamed at the crappiness of the entire fucking shitty situation,

"fuuuuuuck!"

She was the fucking President of the United fucking States of fucking America. And now here she was, being yelled at by a tech-head for smoking in her bedroom! _GAHHH!_

 _At least Johnny's back._ Her subconscious called to her. _Yeah._

She smiled to herself. OK, so losing Earth might suck, but she had Johnny back on her crew.

JJ had realised just how crazy about him she was, when his butt-naked ass appeared out of a cloud of smoke, toting a gun and a smile. _Damn._ She had very nearly jumped on his dick there and then.

She was definitely not a romantic. Quite the opposite in fact. She had a reputation as the Dom bitch from Stilwater who threw men to the side like used Kleenex.

But with Johnny? Well, with Johnny there was more there than simply wanting to ride him like a motorcycle. He made her feel invincible. And he knew her better than anyone; she trusted him with her life and they made one hell of a mother-fucking team. He also happened to possess all of her favourite qualities in a guy; big muscles, a killer itchy trigger finger and one helluva bad attitude. And that voice? Again, _damn._ _Damn_ she wanted him. She wanted him to fuck her six ways from Sunday.

She squirmed slightly, seriously considering finger fucking herself while she fantasied about him. Which wouldn't be half as enjoyable as a certain thug fucking her...

 _Pussy. You fucking want him? Then go and fucking get him, whining bitch._

"Aw, fuck it", she said as she dragged herself up,"if he says no dice, then I'll punch him 'til he forgets I asked".

With the internal struggle over, she left her room to go find Johnny.

* * *

She strutted, relatively calmly, into what they had dubbed 'the lounge', where Pierce and Johnny were hitting balls around the pool table. Actually, Johnny was hitting balls around the pool table, Pierce was stood to the side watching with a pool cue in his hands.

"'Sup Boss", Shaundi was sat on the makeshift couch, seemingly enjoying Pierces losing streak, "you come to watch Pierce get his ass whooped?"

"I am not getting my ass whooped, woman!" Pierce replied defensively, "I'm just letting Johnny warm up, he's been a pink popsicle for four years now, you know?"

"I'll make you a black assed popsicle when I shove this cue up your-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" JJ stepped forward, taking the pool cue from Johnny as he pointed it mockingly at Pierce.

"Black-assed-popsicle-free-zone thanks" she laughed.

"Damn straight, that's not something I want to see," Shaundi chipped in.

JJ slid the cue onto the blue felt of the pool table.

"Where the fuck did we get a pool table anyway?" She asked, the thought only now popping into her mind.

"Aw fuck, it doesn't matter." She turned and leant back on the edge of the table. "Listen, I need to talk to Johnny, so..."

"Can we please fuck off and leave you alone?" Shaundi finished as JJ trailed off. She smiled knowingly, "no probs Boss."

She stood up and grabbed Pierces arm as she passed him, "come on bitch, they need some _privacy..._ " She winked at JJ.

"Fucking ho-bag" JJ muttered, shaking her head, watching them leave.

Johnny leant on the pool table next to her and folded his arms, "so Jess, what's up?"

 _Fuuuuck_. She'd not heard him say her name in years. And hell if it wasn't the hottest thing to hear. It'd be hotter still if he was panting it over and over and-

She shook herself back into the now, "just shut up, I need to tell you- say something, I-," she stuttered out.

 _Be cool bitch,_ she chided herself. She took a deep breath "OK", and pushed herself away from the table.

Johnny watched her quizzically as she paced in front of him.

"So, for years I thought you were dead, hell we all did, and I totally blamed myself. I went on a complete and utter fucking guilt spiral, and I mean just _WOW_ ".

She reiterated her point by miming an explosion with her hands, "I did anything to keep myself kinda sane. And I mean anything; ridiculous drug binges, _lots_ of fucked up sex, manic homicidal rampages... sometimes a weird combination of the three..."

Johnny chuckled, almost knowingly, but she didn't notice and continued as though on auto pilot.

"It didn't work. Nothing made me feel like the oldme; the _'before you died'_ me; the fucking _'Queen of Steelport'_ me. I was just this punk assed bitch who got Johnny Gatt killed."

She took a deep breath and looked straight at him. He was leant against the pool table, allowing her to chat her shit, listening calmly to it all.

"You dying was the shittiest thing to ever happen to me. And I couldn't get over it. I couldn't get over you."

She looked down and whispered to herself, "fuck", steeling herself for the big reveal.

"I realised that I couldn't get _over_ you because, well, because I wanted to get _under_ you..."

JJ peeked up, "Johnny, I think I'm in love with you." She sounded confused. Probably because she kinda was.

Before she had the chance to regret verbalising her pathetic emotions, Johnny was moving towards her. She subconsciously started to back away from him, but his speed beat hers and he was there, in front of her, his bulk looming over her. The collar of his Zin jumpsuit was turned up but unzipped, showing off more than a hint of his tanned chest. He slowly removed his shades and threw them over his shoulder, looking at her with a primal desire.

 _Oh._

Her breath hitched in her chest as his arms wrapped around her small waist and he kissed her aggressively, almost violently, his grip on her tightening as they stumbled a few paces and crashed into the wall. Johnny lifted her off her feet with ease and she wrapped her legs around him like a vice, all the while their lips locked in hot, lustful kisses.

She gasped as he dug his fingers into her ass cheeks and pressed her firmly against the metallic wall. His strength was such a turn on for her and she moaned as he ground his hips into her; a noticeable bulge already stiffening in his jumpsuit.

JJ pulled back from his hot kisses, slightly stunned, eyes locked on him. _What was this? Pent up libido from the past several years? (Probably) Or did he feel something between them too? (Besides his huge fucking hard on) Did she even care right now?! (NO)_

His lips broke into a coy smile, as if he was reading her mind, "you're mine now Jess, mine..."

 _Holy. Fucking. Shit._

Teeth hit teeth and tongues twisted together as she kissed him again, tugging on the zip of his jumpsuit, pulling it as far down as she could reach. Her hands snaked inside the thin material, impatiently running over every inch of his skin she could reach.

In a mirrored action, Johnny pulled at her jumpsuit. The cold zip rubbed against her stomach as he dragged it down, revealing her ample breasts.

He groaned in approval and his head dipped, his warm mouth quickly meeting her smooth skin. Her back arched into him as his teeth pinched at her neck, before his searing hot lips began kissing her lower and lower, until she felt his tongue deftly flick over a hardened nipple. She shivered as he lavished her with affection.

He suddenly loosened his grip and dropped her to the floor, gaining a soft groan of complaint from JJ.

"You need to loose this shit" he grabbed her jumpsuit and yanked it down her arms.

She helped him slide it down her thighs and gracelessly kicked it off before turning her attention to his suit, dragging it down him, slowing momentarily to carefully manoeuvre his very noticeable bulge out of the clothing. She pulled the suit down over his hips, his stiff dick sprang free and she very blatantly licked her lips.

 _God bless the Zin for not providing underwear._

His hands cinched at her slim waist, before running quickly and firmly up her stomach. Her breasts rolled in his confident hands, and she sighed as his mouth devoured her again.

Her fingers twisted into his hair as the heat in her grew. His mouth felt divine as he planted kisses over her breasts. She reached between them, took hold of his cock and slowly pushed down, squeezing him gently as she did so, earning her a moan of approval and a small bite on her nipple.

 _Jesus fucking Christ._

"Fuck me, Johnny, fuck me _now_ " she rubbed her leg up his thigh, practically begging him to pick her up and ram himself inside her.

A low guttural roar escaped from him as he answered her plea. With her back pressed against the wall, he picked her up, held her thighs tight and drove into her.

 _Jesusfuckingchristyes._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" she panted as Johnny slid from her and rammed home again "fuck", and again "fuck", and again "fuuuuck". His hips waging war against hers.

Her mouth was shaped in a perfect 'O' as his dick hit her _right fucking there_ every time he fucked into her. Silently confirming the _'8 inch dick'_ rumours, JJ closed her eyes, savouring the oh-so-pleasant pain of having him inside her.

Johnny's hand slammed against the wall next to her head, and he groaned heavily. JJ brought his face up to hers and watched his expression as he got closer and closer to erupting inside of her. Her fingers tightened in his hair and their lips mashed together in the most undignified, wanton kisses.

He fucked her faster, trying to grip on the wall, pushing himself deeper and deeper. Her nails clawed at his back as she began to unravel in his grip.

His dick throbbed deep inside her and she cried out as he sent her over the edge, "Johnny fucking Gat you fuck!"

Johnny hilted himself and sank his teeth into her flesh as he moaned his approval, "Jess, you-" she squeezed around him and he exploded into her.

"Fuck!"

JJ's head slammed back against the wall as they both panted heavily, still gripping each other, both now coated in a sheen of sex induced sweat.

She smiled and started laughing.

"The fuck are you laughing at? You'll hurt a guys feelings" Johnny looked at her, pushing some stray strands of hair away from her face.

JJ grinned, "I just got fucked on a alien space ship, what's not funny?"

"Well, yeah, that's a Bucket List check right there."

JJ stroked the back of his neck and a wicked thought crossed her mind as she caught sight of something.

"Johnny? You ever done it on a pool table?"

He craned a look over his shoulder to the blue baize, "Pierce will lose his fucking shit."

"Not before you do" JJ licked her lips and squeezed around his half hard cock inside of her. A twitch and a smile told her it was on.


End file.
